


Keep My Secret

by bluemaid



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not sexual until Peter is 18, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wade is in his late 20's, Wade is just a normal human being in this one, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemaid/pseuds/bluemaid
Summary: Peter's life was kind of slow after Vulture had been sent to jail and Liz had moved away. His old routines of being the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man had started up again and he has enjoyed the quiet life. Of course, everything had to be turned upside down after his new math teacher, Wade Wilson, showed up into his life.





	Keep My Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I'm not fluent in English, so a lot of my grammar is probably wrong.  
> It's my first Marvel fanfic and I'm only a movie watcher so please be kind with me.  
> Also yeah Tom is my spidey and Ryan is my Deadpool(or just Wade in this case).  
> Like stated in the tags, nothing is going to happen until Peter is 18.
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- = POV change  
> \-- = Scene change

Life was kind of slow after Vulture was sent to jail and Liz had to move away. Peter was starting to get used to the old “saving cats from trees and helping old ladies walk over the road” routines that he first started with. It was nice taking a little break from near-death situations, so he wasn’t complaining. He had learned his place and he knew where he belonged. For _now_.

He hadn’t had any progress in his love life either, which wasn’t really strange thinking about the fact that Liz had left only a few weeks ago. Either way, he missed her. The way their relationship ended wasn’t fair. In fact, it had barely started, and Peter wished there had been something more between them. However, he does not regret going after Vulture. His duty as Spider-man is much more important than going to a Homecoming with the girl he likes. Though, you couldn’t blame a 15 – nearly 16 – year old for wanting someone to break the “single for 15 years and 365 days” record.

Yes, if you did your math correctly: the next day is Peter Parker’s 16th birthday, October 12th. If you asked Peter though, it’s not really something to celebrate.

“What do you mean your birthday isn’t something to celebrate?” Ned asked a little too loud in lunch the day after.

Peter had waked up on a chilly Thursday morning to the smell of chocolate cake and the low voice of Aunt May’s “Happy birthday” song to him. He couldn’t help but smile at her attempt to dance while holding a big red and blue-striped cake in her hands. The cake was beautiful. While the whole cake was striped red and blue, the top of the cake also had white web-like designs that covered it to the very edge. To add the last detail, Aunt May had put candles on top that read the number 16. It didn’t take too long after she had found out about the whole Spider-man thing for her to not only accept, but also appreciate his secret identity. A few meetings with Mr. Stark and explaining the “Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man” aspect to it did the job. Of course, she always wanted updates whenever Peter had to go out to do his duties.

After eating a piece each, Aunt May pulled out a rectangle shaped gift box and handed it to Peter.

“Happy birthday little man, I know it’s not a lot, but trust me it’s something you’ve wished for,” she said and watched as Peter started to open the gift.

Aunt May had given him a brand new phone after his old one had started to act weird. It began after the time he fell into the water and Mr. Stark had to save him. Kudos to Aunt May for listening to his complains about his old good-for-nothing phone.

Peter checked the time on his brand new phone. 11:45 it read. It was almost time for a 2-hour math lesson. The day so far had been pretty much normal. Starting off with arriving at school, got a nasty comment from Flash, met up with Ned, headed to morning classes and lastly had lunch. His birthday was just like any other day, just with a little more human interaction. He sighed and looked back up at Ned.

“I just – I just don’t feel like it’s worth making a big deal out of it, you know? Yeah, I’m one year older, and so what. It’s just a regular day for everyone else, so why bother?”

Ned shook his head in disbelief and looked at me with a mock-serious face, “I think the tightness of your suit is making you think some really depressive shit, man. Just loosen up a little! No pun intended.”

Peter lightly hit Ned in the head and started to pack his things. “Ha-ha, very funny. Come on, the class is starting in 10 minutes.”

They both got up and headed to the classroom, which was already half-full by the time they arrived. They sat down at their usual place – the third row from the back, on the left – and took out their math books.

By the time all of the students had arrived, there was still no teacher showing up. That’s odd, Peter thought. He knew there was going to be a substitute for Mrs. Hill – which was currently at the hospital because of a terrible car accident – and he thought that being late on the first day probably didn’t give a very good first impression, but who knows? Most of his classmates didn’t really care either way. Peter checked the clock. 5 minutes since the class started.

He decided to kill some time and started to watch some videos on his new phone. If the teacher was going to be late anyway, so why couldn’t he do something else? He clicked on a video called, “Best of Spider-Man 2017 Compilation” and started to read some of the comments. In the middle of reading a comment from “CaptainAmerrymeCa98”, Peter didn’t hear the steps coming into the classroom.

-

“Hey, kids. Sorry for being late. I had a navigation problem since apparently, some idiot had given me the wrong class and classroom information and I had to go and get some actual help to know where the fuck I was supposed to go. But anyways – Hi, how are you? Hope your day hasn’t been as shitty as mine. My name is Wade-“

Said man stopped up and noticed one of the students still with his nose pointing down to his phone. Tired and annoyed, Wade walked over so he could stand behind him and looked at the video the boy was watching.

“Spider-Man, huh? You’re a big fan, eh?”

His sudden voice so close to the student's ear made the teen jump, and he quickly turned around to see the owner of the voice.

“I can respect the admiration for the Heroes of our society, but please keep the thirsty fanboying outside of my classroom, you got it?” Wade gave the student a stiff smile and patted his head as a mock-gesture.

“No, you don’t understand Mr.-“

“Wade Wilson, as I was saying before I had to interrupt your precious viewing,” He – Wade Wilson – said, still holding the stiff smile.

“Mr. Wilson. You see, I was only on my phone because you were late for class. Which, in my opinion, is a questionable decision for a first impression,” the teen answered, giving the man an equally fake smile back at him.

-

Peter wasn’t the kind of person to one up on teachers, but this guy really pissed him off.

“I believe –“ Mr. Wilson looked at the list of students, “Peter Parker. If you were actually paying attention in the beginning, you would have heard my reason for attending late to class.” Wade looked around at the other student before walking back to the front of the classroom. Everyone in the room was dead silent, looking from their new teacher to Peter, like a ping-pong match.

“And also, Parker?” Mr. Wilson asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, Mr. Wilson?” Peter wasn’t going to let that joke of a teacher win.

Mr. Wilson gave him a smile that looked more like pity. “Detention. For rude behavior towards the teacher.”

Peter cursed silently and looked down at his desk. “Okay, I understand, sir.”

The class went by non-verbally from Peter’s side. Only a mouthed “you okay?” from Ned, which he answered with a nod. Peter took a proper look at his new teacher for the first time since he entered the classroom. Short blonde hair, awfully tall, strong build, probably in his late 20’s and probably hasn’t cared for anyone other than himself in his whole life.

Once Mr. Wilson was out of the classroom, Peter started ranting to Ned about the incident.

“I swear, this dude is the most annoying teacher that exists. First of all, he scared the crap out of me, and then he blames me for being on the phone when he was the one who was late in the first place! Then on top of all that he gives me detention? Is this the society we live in today? I did not fight a bad guy on a moving plane to be treated like this by a substitute.”

Ned looked at him hesitantly, “Well he did actually have a reason for being late and you did call him out for making a bad decision.”

Peter raised his hands in a distraught manner, feeling betrayed by his best friend. “Not cool, man. Because of that detention, I don’t get to do my Spidey-duties after school,” he whispered.

Ned patted him on the shoulder, understandingly. “All those kittens are gonna suffer without their Spider-man to help them, oh what should we do?” Or, not so understandingly.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m serious! What if I suddenly I sense a danger happening and I won’t be able to leave because I’m stuck with Mr. gold-locks?”

“Dude, relax. I’m sure nothing is going to happen. Besides, how often has something happened while you’ve been at school?” Ned asked, raising his eyebrows.

Peter didn’t get to reply with an answer before the next teacher came in and a new class started, though, Peter knew Ned had a point.

 

\- -

 

School went by and as planned, Peter met up with Mr. Wilson for his detention.

He walked into the classroom and gave Mr. Wilson a short glance before taking a seat in the middle of the room. Mr. Wilson gave him a quick look, a nod, and returned to his task at hand. He gave a quiet sigh and laid his head on the desk so that he could stare out of the window. Many minutes passed and eventually, Mr. Wilson questioned him.

“Do you plan on doing any type of school work at all while you’re sitting here? Perhaps the tasks I assigned your class earlier today?”

“I did them right after I finished the other ones. Believe it or not, but I do actually get decent grades.”

“I see,” he replied and looked up from his papers to study Peter.

Their eyes met for a short second, but it broke after Peter laid his head down back on the desk and looked back at the window, feeling kind of uncomfortable.

A few quiet moments passed until Peter heard Mr. Wilson get up from his desk, walking over to the window which Peter had been staring at for the past 20 minutes. He furrowed his brows and turned his head to the other side, left cheek down.

“You know, I think we got a little bit of a bad first impression of each other,” Mr. Wilson said, looking from the window to Peter.

“You think?” Peter said a little too harsh. He lifted his hand in the air to remind him of their current location.

“Hey, I’m just doing my job here,” He answered, not as calm as he were before.

Peter sat up and looked back at the man. “And I actually had plans after school. Since – it’s my birthday and all.” That was only half of the truth. He did have Spidey duties, but not any birthday plans. He did hope that the teacher would change his mind about the detention though.

Mr. Wilson shifted in his position and sat down on a chair, but his expression stayed the same. “Then you should have thought about that before you started talking back at me like you did in class.”

Yeah, his mind didn't change. Peter turned back to laying his head on the desk. Then, out of nowhere, he felt the familiar sensation of his spider senses warning him about the danger.

He quickly stood up and looked around himself to try and spot the danger. “Can I go to the bathroom?” he said abruptly.

Mr. Wilson gave him an odd look. “Right now? Why didn’t you go before?”

Peter shook his head. “Can I just go, please?”

-

He was standing so unstill that Wade thought he really needed to go.

He was about to tell Peter to go ahead when a sudden crash could be heard from outside. The whole building was shaking, things were falling from the shelves, and Wade could barely stand still on his feet. The faint smell of smoke filled his nose.

“Shit,” Peter mumbled. “I don’t have time for this.”

Peter put his backpack on the desk, opened it and started to look for something. Wade thought for a second that his student might have lost his mind. There was obviously something going on out there, and they needed to move, as quick as possible.

“Hey what are you doing? We need to get out of here!” Wade said, now the smell of smoke even stronger.

Peter ignored him and took out something red and blue. It looked strangely familiar. Then, before he could think any further about it, his student started to undress. Now he wasn't into his students in any way possible, but he had to admit that this Peter Parker boy had a nice body. 

“What the fuck – why are you undressing?” He said, suddenly finding his words. Out of respect, he turned around to face away from the teen.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Peter said, just before a strange noise came from the boy

"Tell anyone about what?" Wade turned around, assuming it was safe to do so. He was about to remind his student that they had to leave - until he saw what Peter was wearing, or rather, who he _was_.

 

-

Peter didn't have time to explain to his teacher any further. He grabbed his mask and threw his backpack on.

"As I said, you can't tell anyone about this. Promise?" he said seriously.

Mr. Wilson gave him a hesitant nod, still pretty much in shock from the sight of his new student in the Spider-Man suit.

Peter let out his breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “Good,” he said and put on his mask. “Now let’s get you out of here.”

Peter opened the window and gestured Mr. Wilson to come over. Hesitantly, he did, and let Peter- uh – Spider-Man hold him around the waist to be swung out of the building and towards the group of people that had started to form.

 

\--

 

Peter had fucked up big time, now. This wasn't like the time Ned had suddenly shown up in his room, catching him in his Spider-Man suit. This was definitely not like when his aunt did it as well. No, this time, it was a stranger he met the same day. A teacher who he had talked back to and gotten detention from. Peter was definitely screwed.

He didn't trust that man. He had to meet him and make sure that he could keep his secret.

Luckily, contacting Mr. Gold-locks wasn't hard at all thanks to the internet. A quick search on Facebook and Voila! Now he just had to send him a message to meet up and- Oh my god, is that really his profile photo? He looks like a middle-aged fuckboy. Now he's seen that too. What the hell, he's single? Okay whatever, back to the message.

 **Hello, Mr. Wilson** , Peter typed.

**Peter Parker here. I would like to ask you if we could meet up? It's about the you-know-what in the you-know-where.**

Peter read through the sentence over and over again, and the more he read it, the stupider it became. In the end, he deleted it, and wrote instead;  **Hey, let's meet up.**

Not even 2 minutes later, his teacher had seen it and was already writing a reply.

**Woah there! Is that how you start every conversation with your teachers? So bossy.**

It took Peter some time to process what he had just read. Was Mr. Wilson being playful with him?

Peter debated if he should be sarcastic or get straight to the point. The first option won.

**Yeah, I wonder why I never seem to get any catch. Maybe I just don't have any luck using the web.**

The Spider-Man pun was maybe taking it too far. Still, it was pretty tempting.

The reply came shortly after.

**Haha, I see what you did there. Well, I agree we should meet up. You kinda owe me an explanation.**

Peter was fast to reply, not even looking through his text once.

**I owe you? More like you own me. I saved you if you haven't forgotten.**

**-**

Peter's typo made Wade smile. Something so innocent turned wrong so quick.

**I don't own anyone, kid. But I do agree I should give you something for saving me - and many other's life. How about meeting at Coffe and Cake's? My treat.**

While waiting for the reply, Wade thought back to the moment from earlier that day. The way Peter, or Spider-Man, had saved him. That kid does stuff like that nearly every day. How he's keeping up with his studies and his Spider-Man work honestly amazes him. He had seen his grades - or more like checked them out first thing logging into his computer. He was impressed.

**Come on, it was a typo! Whatever. I'll meet you there after school tomorrow.**

Wade laughed.

**Tomorrow is Saturday.**

It didn't take long for the reply to come.

**Right. 2 PM then.**

Wade couldn't help himself. He clicked out of the chat and checked out Peter's profile. His profile picture a photo of him smiling awkwardly. It was a shame, he was a lot more attractive in real life. 

He wanted to write something flirty like: "It's a date," but Jesus Christ he had to pull himself together. This was a 16-year-old kid and his student on top of that. Thinking about his students like that would only bring bad news. It's not like he has had these kinds of thoughts before? So why was he Looking through Peter Parker's Facebook profile? He opened the chat again. 

**Deal. :)**


End file.
